


Manners

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring was rude, Roy knew this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

Staring was rude, Roy knew this. It wasn't like he was trying to be rude. In fact he'd been trying (and failing) to take his eyes off Robin all weekend. Dick must have gone through a growth spurt recently. It was the only reason Speedy could think of that would cause Robin's cape to be that much shorter than before. Instead of covering Robin's (absolutely perfect) ass the cape ended right at the bottom of Robin's tunic leaving everything beneath that exposed. And if that wasn't enough Robin's short-pants had to be to small too because every time he did one of those athletic, acrobatic moves that Roy loved so much, the short-pants would ride up showing off even more of his (incredibly delicious looking) buttocks. It was just to much temptation for anyone to resist and Roy had never been too good with temptation.

That's why, as he was following Robin down the hall that lead to their rooms, he'd only managed to move his eyes off Robin's ass once. When Robin turned and asked “You see something you like, Speedy?”

“I, uh, that is I....” Dammit he'd been caught staring and now Dick was going to tease him about this forever.

Robin smiled at him “Why don't you come into my room and tell me all about it?” Roy felt his face flush as red as his tunic. There was no way he was turning down that invitation. After all he didn't want to be rude.


End file.
